delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alix Treilblitzer
'Alixander Charle "Alix" Treilblitzer (born 12 August 18 AS) is the male tribute from District 4 and the eventual winner of the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Lilac-on-the-Bay, he was 18-years-old and was studying to become a fisherman prior to being reaped for the games. Aligning himself with the Careers like most tributes from District 4 do, Treilblitzer survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. During the bloodbath, he noticed a struggling Amelia Roost of District 12, who reminded him of his own younger sister. He saved her from drowning, and carried her on his back to the Career camp, effectively bringing her into the alliance with him. Almost immediately, he came into brief conflict with Mercury Craftship of District 1, as they both wanted to become the leader of the Career alliance. However, due to support from the rest of the Careers, Treilblitzer was ultimately selected as leader due to his experience with swimming. Although the power struggle seemed to be over, Craftship still wished to prove himself, convincing the other Careers not to attend the halfway point feast as they already had all the supplies they needed. This backfired, resulting in the anti-Careers alliance being the only attendees and receiving all the supplies, launching an attack on the Careers the following day which resulted in the deaths of Roost, Craftship's district-mate Jade Lightberry, and Treilblitzer's district-mate Cyndia Neltz. Immediately after the death of Roost, Treilblitzer viciously beat her killer Paul Lyons of District 9, ripping his intestines out of his body with his trident and forcing the rest of the anti-Careers alliance to flee. Following their deaths, Treilblitzer, Craftship, and Artemisa Thierry of District 2 decided to destress by taking a swim. Unbeknownst to them, the gamemakers had released mutated man-eating fish into the arena's ocean. The fish attacked the Careers, eating Craftship alive and killing him. Understanding now that they are in the final four, Thierry and Treilblitzer agreed to part ways amicably and end their alliance. Treilblitzer survived on his own for the remaining time, isolated from the rest of the tributes and deep diving whenever he needed supplies. After advancing to the final three, the gamemakers set off a giant tidal wave to direct the remaining three tributes towards the cornucopia. Being from District 4, Treilblitzer was a strong swimmer and easily kept up with the tidal wave, becoming the first to safely make it to the cornucopia. Almost being overtaken by the wave and in a final attempt to win, Helga Lieberwach of District 10 threw a knife into Treilblitzer's shoulder, gravely wounding him. However, she ended up drowning due to the wave before Treilblitzer could bleed out, with him later being declared the official winner of the games. Treilblitzer relied on his relaxed personality, leadership skills, and swimming abilities to win the games. As the leader of the Careers, he was calm and collected, only becoming violent when he needed to be, such as during the killing of Lyons. It was likely his swimming skills that led him to win the games, however, with many Hunger Games analysts agreeing that the knife wound inflicted on Treilblitzer by Lieberwach would've killed him given enough time, which would've led Lieberwach to be crowned the winner if it were not for the tidal wave. Early life Treilblitzer was born in Lilac-on-the-Bay, District 4 to parents Homer and Lausann Treilblitzer. His parents both own and operate a fishery, and Treilblitzer had worked on the fishery since he was a child. Treilblitzer has a younger sister: Ren. After the announcement of the Hunger Games, Treilblitzer began training for the games, like many children in District 4 do, with the plan of eventually volunteering for the games. ''2nd Hunger Games'' in 2 PS prior to the 2nd Hunger Games.]] Pre-games Reaping The 2nd Hunger Games were the last edition of the games that Treilblitzer would have been eligible for, so he planned to volunteer regardless of whether he was reaped. When Treilblitzer was not selected in the reaping, he was the first to volunteer and was accepted as a volunteer. The escort for District 4 was Abi Childs, while the female tribute was Cyndia Neltz. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Treilblitzer was styled by the District 4 head stylist Starz Danser. As District 4's industry is fishing, Danser designed a costume portraying her tributes as rulers of the sea. They placed 2nd out of 12. Training In training, Treilblitzer demonstrated advanced ability with a trident and immense strength, in addition to advanced survival skills and swimming abilities. This earned him a training score of 9. Treilblitzer was the highest-ranked tribute, along with Achilleus Shaw of District 2. Games Aligning himself with the Careers like most tributes from District 4 do, Treilblitzer survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. During the bloodbath, he noticed a struggling Amelia Roost of District 12, who reminded him of his own younger sister. He saved her from drowning, and carried her on his back to the Career camp, effectively bringing her into the alliance with him. Almost immediately, he came into brief conflict with Mercury Craftship of District 1, as they both wanted to become the leader of the Career alliance. However, due to support from the rest of the Careers, Treilblitzer was ultimately selected as leader due to his experience with swimming. Although the power struggle seemed to be over, Craftship still wished to prove himself, convincing the other Careers not to attend the halfway point feast as they already had all the supplies they needed. This backfired, resulting in the anti-Careers alliance being the only attendees and receiving all the supplies, launching an attack on the Careers the following day which resulted in the deaths of Roost, Craftship's district-mate Jade Lightberry, and Treilblitzer's district-mate Cyndia Neltz. Immediately after the death of Roost, Treilblitzer viciously beat her killer Paul Lyons of District 9, ripping his intestines out of his body with his trident and forcing the rest of the anti-Careers alliance to flee. Following their deaths, Treilblitzer, Craftship, and Artemisa Thierry of District 2 decided to destress by taking a swim. Unbeknownst to them, the gamemakers had released mutated man-eating fish into the arena's ocean. The fish attacked the Careers, eating Craftship alive and killing him. Understanding now that they are in the final four, Thierry and Treilblitzer agreed to part ways amicably and end their alliance. Treilblitzer survived on his own for the remaining time, isolated from the rest of the tributes and deep diving whenever he needed supplies. After advancing to the final three, the gamemakers set off a giant tidal wave to direct the remaining three tributes towards the cornucopia. Being from District 4, Treilblitzer was a strong swimmer and easily kept up with the tidal wave, becoming the first to safely make it to the cornucopia. Almost being overtaken by the wave and n a final attempt to win, Helga Lieberwach of District 10 threw a knife into Treilblitzer's shoulder, gravely wounding him. However, she ended up drowning due to the wave before Treilblitzer could bleed out, with him later being declared the official winner of the games. Following his win, Treilblitzer was allowed to exit the arena and was immediately given medical attention for his knife wound. Treilblitzer relied on his relaxed personality, leadership skills, and swimming abilities to win the games. As the leader of the Careers, he was calm and collected, only becoming violent when he needed to be, such as during the killing of Lyons. It was likely his swimming skills that led him to win the games, however, with many Hunger Games analysts agreeing that the knife wound inflicted on Treilblitzer by Lieberwach would've killed him given enough time, which would've led Lieberwach to be crowned the winner if it were not for the tidal wave. Post-games Victor's tour Following the completion of the games, Treilblitzer began the victor's tour, which was slated to last over a month. The tour began in District 5, where Treilblitzer visited the capital of Elsing and a number of smaller towns. He then left for District 6 and made an appearance in Titan Heights. Afterwards, Treilblitzer visited District 7, District 8, and District 9, visiting their capital cities of Morrowbane, Helvetica, and Irene, respectively, and volunteering with their industries. After departing from District 9, Treilblitzer visited District 10, where his arrival attracted controversy. Due to the death of Helga Lieberwach, Treilblitzer was met with protests from Helga's supporters, which were violently shut down by peacekeepers. Despite plans to have a full tour of the district, these plans were canceled due to safety concerns and Treilblitzer continued to District 11, and visited a number of small towns to volunteer with local farmers. His appearance in District 12 was met with a hero's welcome, as residents were grateful for his fierce protection of Amelia Roost in addition to pursuing justice for her killing. He then left for District 1 and District 2, where he was met with luxurious accommodations and admiration for his alliance with their tributes. Afterwards, he arrived in District 3 and toured the capital city of Littgart. The tour culminated in Treilblitzer's return to District 4, where he received a hero's welcome and was awarded a medal of honor from District 4 supervisor Samuel Waye. Mentorship As a winner of the Hunger Games, Treilblitzer will serve as a mentor for tributes from District 4 in upcoming games. As he is the only winner to come from District 4, he will serve as a mentor every year until another winner is crowned, and they can begin alternating. Personal life Treilblitzer was raised in a four-bedroom home in the small seaside village of Lilac-on-the-Bay, District 4. After winning the 2nd Hunger Games, Treilblitzer and his immediate family were allowed to leave District 4, and began residing permanently in The Capitol. Shortly after relocating to The Capitol, Treilblitzer continued his education with private tutors, and graduated from school in August 2 PS. Following his graduation, Treilblitzer became certified as a personal trainer and began working in a gym in The Capitol. He also models professionally. Category:18 AS births Category:Career tributes Category:Living people Category:Male tributes Category:People from Lilac-on-the-Bay, District 4 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 4 Category:Winners of the Hunger Games